dawnmistfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Amberrose
"Will you teach us the killing bite? I bet you've mastered it!" — Amberpaw to Bloodfur in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 21 Amberrose is an orange and gold she-cat with amber eyes. Character Summary Amberrose is the daughter of Poisonedsap and Cougarfoot, one of the three kits in their first litter. Like her siblings, she is raised to fight and becomes involved with her mother and Deserve's plan to destroy the clans. She becomes very close with her mentor, Foxshadow during this time, and they become mates. She fights on Deserve's side in the battle against the clans, however when they are defeated, Amberrose flees to Deserve's Army. Appearances and Mentions Shadows of Blood Allegiances Amberkit is listed under Allegiance Update 2 as a kit of ShadowClan, the daughter of Poisonedsap and Cougarfoot. Amberpaw is listed under Allegiance Update 3 and Allegiance Update 4 as an apprentice of ShadowClan being mentored by Foxshadow. Amberrose is listed under Allegiance Update 5 and Allegiance Update 6 as a warrior of ShadowClan. Amberrose is listed under Final Allegiances as a soldier of Deserve's Army. - Chapter 12 It is mentioned that a moon ago Poisonedsap gave birth to Amberkit, Spiderkit, and Falconkit. She is said to be an orange and gold she-cat named Amberkit. - Chapter 13 While Bloomfire is kitting, Poisonedsap's kits are restlessly leaping around her. Spiderkit asks when they can go back inside the nursery, adding that they left their mossball in there. Amberkit agrees, saying that they hadn't finished playing. Poisonedsap tells them they can go back as soon as Bloomfire's kits arrive. - Chapter 15 When Bloomfire's kits ask Bloodfur to show them a hunting crouch, he says he will, but outside, as he doubts Poisonedsap and Greenpine appreciate them leaping around the den. Poisonedsap is laying in her nest, watching her kits play. She agrees, saying that these three drive her crazy enough as is. A bit later, Bloodfur hears Amberkit and Spiderkit playing outside the nursery. Spiderkit bats at her ear and she yelps in pain. Bloodfur sees crimson on her ear tip and realizes they were fighting, not playing. Poisonedsap praises Spiderkit and tells Amberkit that she needs to be quicker, then tells her to go for her brother's belly. Amberkit leaps at Spiderkit and pins him, swiping her claws across his belly. He gasps out. Falconkit joins them when Poisonedsap threatens to keep him from being a warrior. When Poisonedsap and Cougarfoot argue about having more kits, Bloodfur is surprised, thinking to himself that they just had three and all she did was complain about them and make them fight. - Chapter 16 It is mentioned that Poisonedsap's kits were apprenticed last moon. - Chapter 21 Amberrose, Spiderfang, and Falconclaw are described as the newest warriors. They're sitting near the warriors den practicing battle moves. Spiderfang spots him and calls out to him. Amberrose asks Bloodfur if he'll teach them the killing bite, betting he's mastered it. Her brothers are amused. Bloodfur is about to respond angrily when Depthstar calls him over. - Chapter 25 Amberrose is in the forest with Revengeheart, Swiftstalker, Mistybreeze, Blackstorm, Mottledface, Cougarfoot, Bloodfur, Spiderfang, Falconclaw, and Foxshadow. She is chatting loudly with Spiderfang and Falconclaw. They decide to partner up and practice fighting. Revengeheart pairs up Amberrose and Foxshadow. She purrs and nuzzles Foxshadow before they leave to practice, and Bloodfur realizes that they'll be mates soon. When Bloodfur speaks with Mistybreeze, it's mentioned that Amberrose and his siblings were brought into their friend group pretty much the moment they were made apprentices. - Chapter 29 Though unnamed, Amberrose is among the clan allies who go to Deserve's camp before the battle. When Blackstorm is killed by Deserve, she doesn't speak. She later lets out yowls of excitement when Deserve announces they're launching their attack, and joins in the "Death to the clans" chant. - Chapter 32 After the battle, Depthstar mentions that Amberrose, Foxshadow, and Mottledface turned on them and never returned to camp, and their bodies were never found. He assumes they've joined Deserve's Army. Quotes "Will you teach us the killing bite? I bet you've mastered it!" -Amberpaw to Bloodfur in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 21 - "Yeah! We weren't finished playing." -Amberkit to Poisonedsap in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 13 - Gallery Tumblr opnggjTRkD1wprd47o1 500.jpg|Amberrose's design amberrr.JPG|Amberrose in the Revengeheart PMV: Victorious Videos Category:Shadows of Blood characters Category:Shadowclan cats Category:Deserve's Army cats Category:Characters Category:ShadowClan cats Category:She-cats